Proper throwing technique begins with the positioning of the lower body. For example, in baseball, an athlete using an over-hand throwing technique starts with his back foot perpendicular to home plate. The athlete's front foot is pointed directly at home plate. Whether the back foot is the left or right foot depends on the dominant throwing hand used by the athlete.
After the lower body is positioned, the athlete positions the upper body. Continuing with the baseball example, an athlete backwardly extends the throwing arm elbow, with the elbow preferably extending at an angle greater than ninety degrees in relation to the athlete's body. In proper form, the athlete's hand rotates so that the palm of the hand is facing away from his body and in an opposite direction from the intended throwing target. The athlete's thumb is necessarily oriented downward in this position as he grasps the ball.
Commencing the throwing phase, the athlete begins by stepping toward an intended target and rotating his upper body toward the target. The athlete's elbow automatically leads the pitcher's arm, with the elbow being at least as high as the athlete's shoulder when it moves by the pitcher's head. The athlete's hand follows the elbow forward, and as the hand gets closer to the release point, it moves further away from the head toward full extension. By the time the arm is fully extended, the ball has been released and the hand is out in front of the body. The hand pronates as a reaction to the athlete's throwing action. At the same time, the arm opposite the athlete's throwing arm is brought back into the pitcher's body, with the weight on the athlete's back foot transferring to the athlete's front foot.
As is obvious from the aforementioned, proper throwing technique is comprised of many specific body positions and movements. The forces acting on an athlete's upper and lower body during positioning and movement create a significant amount of tension on the athlete's body, and more specifically, the athlete's shoulders, elbows, and arms. Proper throwing technique is imperative in order to prevent injuries to the athlete. Athletes on every level, and particularly young athletes, suffer irreparable injury to their arms, elbows, and shoulders because they do not throw a ball with proper throwing technique.
For example, the shoulder joint, also known as the glenohumeral joint, is held together by surrounding muscles and is therefore mobile. It is reinforced above by the supraspinatus muscle, in front by the subscapularis muscle, and behind by the infraspinatus and teres minor muscles. These muscles originate on the scapula and insert on the humeral head, forming a musculotendinous “rotator cuff.” When the rotator cuff is compromised or fatigued from repetitive throwing or improper throwing techniques, the larger muscles surrounding the shoulder are subject to potential damage because they do not effectively act on the joint.
The ulnar collateral ligament (“UCL”), located on the inside of the elbow, is another ligament commonly injured due to improper throwing techniques. When improper throwing techniques are used or arm muscles become fatigued, the forces acting on the UCL can significantly increase. These forces can cause small micro-tears in the UCL. If the athlete continues to micro-tear his UCL without allowing enough time for the UCL to heal, the micro-tears may eventually become one large tear in the UCL.
In addition to the injuries, improper throwing techniques lead to lesser performance standards by an athlete. Improper throwing techniques adversely affect both the power and accuracy of an athlete's throw.
Frequency of injuries and lesser performance standards indicates that there is a need for a device that teaches proper throwing techniques to an athlete. Many devices have been invented that help teach and train both inexperienced and experienced athletes various techniques for throwing a ball. These devices, however, are generally deficient in that they require an apparatus to be attached to an athlete's body while throwing, only provide audible indications as to whether a ball has been properly thrown, or require the use of manipulated or physically adjusted balls or devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,846 to Frye et al., U.S. Pat. No. 475,432 to Blades, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,728 to Rigel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,789 to Socci, U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,292 to Norman Sr., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,002 to Brunty disclose devices that provide methods of teaching proper throwing technique by strapping an apparatus to an athlete's body. The problem with these devices is that the athlete's movements may be restricted by the device, the device may take a significant amount of time to set up, and the athlete may need assistance strapping the device on and off the athlete's body.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,830,091 and 6,024,660 to Romanick and U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,050 to McCarthy disclose throwing devices that provide audible indications to alert the athlete when the ball was properly thrown. The problem with these devices is that they are focused on how the ball rotates when thrown, and do not assist the athlete with proper body positioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,471 to Haysom and U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,187 to Kempf disclose throwing devices that are physically adjusted or manipulated balls. These physically adjusted or manipulated balls allow the athlete to discern when a ball has been properly thrown. The problem with these devices is that the athlete may have to adjust his or her hand and fingers around the adjustments or manipulations located on the ball. Further, the devices are focused on how the ball rotates when thrown, and do not assist the athlete with proper body positioning.